WAKING UP
by midnight red
Summary: "There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. That will be the beginning." -Louis L'Amour Lily finally deals with her feelings for James.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW BEGINNING- A NEW JOURNEY

_Lily's POV_

I was sitting on my desk completing my transfiguration essay when I heard a tap on the window. I looked towards it to see an owl carrying a letter. I immediately recognized it. It was James' owl.

James Potter. My partner in action. That's right. He is the head boy of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I Lily Evans am the head girl.

I untied the letter from the owl's leg and let the owl go. I decided to go put it in his room as he was out on the quidditch pitch playing Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. I didn't go to watch the match because honestly that game was boring! Plus I had an essay to finish.

I climbed up the stairs of our headquarters and as soon as I entered his room I scrunched my nose in disgust. Honestly, he was such a slob!

I walked towards his bed and put the letter on his side table. That's when something caught my eye. It was a notebook. And not just any notebook, it was a fancy notebook in which James was always doodling. In class, on his desk while doing homework and he was always hiding it from his friends. Even me.

Curiosity got the better of me and I took the notebook in my hands suddenly feeling very nervous. Silly. I took a deep breath and flipped it open. As soon as I did I froze. Across the front page was a name scrolled. The name being none other than mine. I flipped the page and what I saw next was even more shocking. On the two pages were four wizarding photos of MINE! Me laughing, me reading, me relaxing under a tree, and me with him in the heads dorm. I couldn't understand why my photos were stuck in his notebook.

I flipped the pages to find my name written with hearts here and there. On other pages was a single word written. Rejection.

I flipped more pages and came across one where there was a single line written. As soon as I read it I froze.

'I love you Lily. Always have, Always will. It pains me that you don't feel the same. '

Tears were sliding down my face. I couldn't believe it. Part of me wasn't ready to believe it. It could not be true but I knew it was. I had always thought that whenever he asked me out, it was just a chase and he was not really interested. I had always forced myself to say 'no'.

Apparently I was wrong. I could have easily said yes when he asked me out the last time. My stomach had definitely swooped. But I didn't.

What I was feeling now towards him was a very strong emotion. I just wasn't sure what this emotion was. And it scared the hell out of me.

I hastily put back the book where it was and went downstairs. I sank down on my favourite armchair hugging my knees and tucking my chin in it. I pondered over what I felt.

I had developed a very strong bond with James over the year. I could honestly call him my best male friend. But did I think of him romantically? I wasn't sure.

I always felt all warm and fuzzy whenever he hugged me. I felt content whenever he held my hand in his. And he was definitely the most attractive male in the school. And my stomach had most definitely swooped when he had asked me out last year. He could always make me laugh in my worst moods and he knew what to say and what not in bad situations.

My stomach flipped as realization dawned on me. _I liked James Potter._ Oh my merlin.

How long had I liked him subconsciously?

Suddenly I heard someone yelling outside. I quickly ran out to find my best friend Marlene McKinnon running towards me tears streaming down her face.

"Lily! Lily", she yelled. I rushed to her side immediately. "Mars, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her desperately.

"It's James! He got hit on the head by a bludger and fell 50 feet down! "I felt all the blood in my face drain. James?

"James!" I shrieked and ran out to the quidditch pitch, Marlene following close behind.

I ran to the stands to find confusion all around and James was being carried away on a stretcher. I felt tears continuously streaming down my face.

I saw Sirius and Remus going all with James both of them close to tears. Peter was following close behind. I quickly ran towards them and I heard Marlene's faint footsteps behind me.

By the time I reached the hospital wing James was already carried away to a bed, curtains closed and Madam Pomfrey had kicked them out. I immediately rushed to Sirius.

"Sirius, how did this happen?" I asked desperately. I was so tensed. I wanted to go inside, to James. Remus was sitting on a bench in the corner his head in his hands. Marlene sat beside him trying to comfort him.

Sirius' reply was barely audible, "The match had ended, James caught the snitch and suddenly out of nowhere a bludger came and hit his head hard." I could see the worry plain in his eyes. They looked so dead.

"Oh, Sirius", I said and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my shoulder. He looked so miserable!

Just then the curtains opened and Madam Pomfrey came out. The look on her face told me that something was wrong. Damn! I rushed to her immediately Sirius just behind me. Remus had finally lifted his head from his hands and he and Marlene both came towards us.

"Madam Pomfrey is he okay? Please tell me he is okay!" I said. But her expression told me otherwise. By now everyone were demanding to know about James .She finally spoke, in a grave voice.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." She paused to look at us and then took a deep breath and continued " has fallen into comma."

I felt everything crashing around. I heard the gasps emitted from my friends. I heard the sobs coming from Marlene. Sirius and Remus were making sounds like choking. But I, I felt nothing. I waited for the pain, but it never came. I felt numb, like there was nothing left inside of me. I felt … empty.

Remus rushed out of the hospital wing close to tears. Marlene went after him. Sirius just stood there, frozen. "C-Can I go see him?" I choked out. Sirius snapped out of his shock and turned to look towards me and then to Madam Pomfrey, he too waiting for her answer.

She nodded and said "you can go in but make sure you make no noise." I nodded and walked towards James' bed slowly. Sirius rushed by my side and reached there before I did.

He took one look and James' and unable to take it anymore, ran out of the wing. I stopped beside his bed and looked at him. His head was wrapped in bandages. He had broken a few boned but Madam Pomfrey fixed them easily. His face was chalk white and his messy hair was even more messy than usual.

I conjured up an armchair beside his bed and sat on it. I took hold of his hand and held it tight.

"James please wake up!" I whispered to him knowing very well he couldn't hear me. I wanted him to open his eyes. I wanted him to wake up and joke around. I wanted to tell him my new feelings towards him. But he didn't wake up.

A week passed, but James did not wake up.

Lily sat by him every day crying her eyes out, begging him to wake up.

Sirius sat by him hoping desperately that his best mate, his brother will wake up and fool around with him.

Remus sat by him hoping that there would be a change in his condition, even a little change would do.

Peter was distant.

Marlene sat by him hoping that all their wishes could come true. That James would wake.

And that day finally came. The day he woke up.


	2. The day he woke up

_Sirius's POV_

I walked into the hospital wing to find Lily sitting beside James' bed and her head on his chest sleeping and smiled. I remembered all those times when James would whine about how she wouldn't even look at him. Look at things now. Seeing Lily like this makes me certain that those times will be over when James would pester me with his whines. Now I will have to deal with him gushing about how Lily feels for him, I thought sarcastically.

But the question was lingering everywhere 'if he wakes up '. I just wished that he would wake up and everything would be normal as before. I wouldn't even complain about him pestering me. The only thing I want is that he wakes up.

I looked towards Lily and James. Lily wasn't even in a deep sleep. Even a little noise could wake her up.

Suddenly James' hand twitched. I gasped and hurried to his side. Lily woke up with the noise and looked towards me.

"Hey Sirius" She sighed.

I nodded my reply and hurriedly said. "Lils, his hand just twitched! I saw it!

Her eyes widened and she looked at James "James can you hear me?" she gripped his hand tight. "James!" she literally shrieked. I just stood there dumbstruck. She continued calling to him and suddenly James groaned and not opening his eyes whispered "Lily".

Lily looked at him in awe and then said, "James I am right here. Can you hear me?" she asked desperately.

It then occurred to me that I should call Madam Pomfrey. I quickly went to her cabin and informed her about the situation. Her initial reaction was shock but then she quickly recovered and rushed towards James's bed. I followed her quickly.

I watched as she examined him and felt myself getting anxious to know what was going on.

When she finished her examination she turned towards me and then Lily who was looking very worried and smiled, "its good news! will gain conscious in a while."

Lily grinned at me and I grinned back happy to see her smile. Her eyes had the usual twinkle it was supposed to have which was lost in the past week and she was literally bouncing in her seat waiting for him to wake up.

I quickly ran to the Gryffindor common room and fetched for Remus and Marlene. When I found them, I quickly told them the good news and they yelled out happily. We all quickly went to the hospital wing not wanting to miss out if James woke up.

We reached there to see Lily sitting by him, observing him and she would occasionally try to talk to him.

We all sat around him watching him as a hawk for what it felt like years but were only half an hour when he finally stirred. We all went in shock although we already knew this was going to happen. Lily was the first one to recover.

"James! James can you hear me? James please wake up!" she was saying desperately. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" he whispered hoarsely. That was enough to cause a chaos all around. Now everyone where shouting to him including me asking him how he was feeling and telling him how happy we were to see him like this.

Lily threw herself on James and hugged him tightly and James instantly wrapped his arms around her and looked over her head to me with a confused expression. I was so happy!

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to hear what all the noise was about and saw James and Lily and smiled.

"So I see has finally woken up!" she said happily. Lily pulled away from the hug to let Madam Pomfrey check him up tears of happiness in her eyes.

I looked at everyone. It was as if Christmas had come early. Everyone was delighted to see James like this and even happier as we knew that nothing could stop James and Lily to get together now.

Life was going to be good.

And this was the beginning of James and lily's happy life together.

_AN: so how is it? Like it? Please review to let me know how I did. I was very nervous about this._

_Please review! It would make my day! And sorry for the late update._


End file.
